


communitas

by blueseawitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bastard Comedy, Gen, Introspection, More Unessecary Character Interactions Nobody Ever Asked For, No beta reader we write and post like men, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseawitch/pseuds/blueseawitch
Summary: Vanitas dies and talks to a cat.





	communitas

“What do you MEAN I’m not dead!!”

 

“Uwah!!” The cat thing squeaked from with Vanitas’ grip. He squeezed tighter, trying to crush its throat. It felt like trying to strangle a stuffed animal. “W-what do you mean V-Ven?!!’”

 

“That’s  _ not _ my fucking name.” Vanitas growled, shaking the creature up and down as if that would make it reveal its secrets. The creature continued to make pathetic dizzy sounds. Vanitas resisted the urge to throw it into the infinite horizon. 

 

When he’d been reawakened, Vanitas had pretty solid plans. Find his brother, wake that pathetic idiot up and than beat him up until they were one person again. The whole Xenonort thing was a sideshow. Blah blah blah, Chi blade this, 13 darkness that. Vanitas had tuned it out. If the old man wanted to make himself a chi blade in a way that didn’t involve Vanitas beating himself up, and instead meant he got to beat up his body double, he really didn’t care. 

 

Of course, Vanitas infallible plans of violence based soul melding had been a bit detracted, and somehow he’d ended up fighting Ventus and Sora  _ together _ . 

 

And losing. 

 

He grit his teeth together at the thought, squeezing the cat tighter. The allure of killing Sora, throwing away his face, and rejoining dumb stupid Ven made his defeat sting all the more. It really hammered in how much Vanitas wasn’t needed at all.

 

The only thing to do than had been to die, obviously, and he’d done it as spitefully as possible. Rebuff his lamer halves help, throw out some cryptic one liners and sail away into darkness. Maybe Ven would feel guilty forever about killing him (doubtful, but a nice thought). He definitely got Sora though, watching someone with your face die had to be freaky. 

 

It had been the perfect plan, the perfect death, the perfect fuck you to a dumb fucking existence Vanitas was honestly sick of, until of course, he’d woken up in this place of all sky and some dumb animal had started chattering at him. 

 

“Are you ok, Ven?” It wiggled in his grasp again. Vanitas tried to summon dark magic in his palm, but the thing remained unharmed, blinking at him. “You….um…”

 

“I’m not. Ventus.” He gritted out, forcing his face into a smile. Would be nice to have his mask right now, but it seemed like dying left behind  _ some  _ things. “My name is Vanitas. How do you know Ventus, huh?” 

 

“You are to!!” The thing pouted, wigging. “You think I wouldn’t know!! I’m your Chirithy! I’m bound to you. You’re Ventus! You hear me! You’re Ventus!!! You might look different, but I know who you are!!” 

 

“I’m NOT!” Vanitas screamed, losing his temper enough to throw the damn thing as far as he could. It sailed away into the infinite horizon as he huffed, only to watch its twinkling shape morph into a ball of life and speed back to him. He growled, shifting into a battle stance. Having a keyblade would be really nice right now, huh? He glared at his half translucent form, so indistinct he could barely see the outline of his hands. His empty hands. Ugh. Was he even wearing clothes? 

 

“That wasn’t very nice.”  The thing, (Chirithy? Whatever) reappeared floating above him with a pop. It crossed it’s stubby arm, sticking its nose up. 

 

“I’m not very nice.” Vantias grinned at it, all teeth. “I’m all darkness, even. Why don’t you leave me alone, huh?” Unless it wanted to fight. Maybe that’s what Vanitas had to do to die, beat it. Figure’s he’d have to prove he was worthy enough to  _ die _ . 

 

Chirithy bobbed in the air, still pouting. Vanitas frowned. 

 

“Are you ignoring me?”

 

“...” 

 

“Hey!! I said are you ignoring me!!” 

 

It flicked it’s little cape, sniffing. “Until you say sorry. I’m not talking to you.” 

 

“Great.” Vanitas said, throwing up his hands. “Awesome. I don’t wanna talk to you either. Bye, idiot!” He walked away.

 

It took about five minutes for Vanitas to realize the blue sky-water-horizon really was infinite. It took him another 5 to get bored. On the 15th minute he turned on his heel, crossing his arms. His translucent feet barely even made a sound as he tapped one against the rippling surface. 

 

At least the infinite space made it easy to see. He could spot the little blip of Chirithy even this far away. 

 

Vanitas didn’t walk back, he marched. 

 

“I’m not sorry.” He growled at the Chirithy, jabbing a finger at it as he approached. “I’m not. But you have information, so if you spill it, I won’t kill you.”

 

It ignored him. Vanitas got a sinking suspicion it couldn’t die, which just made his threats seem pansy and weak to it.

“Ok! Fine! I promise not to throw you around!” He threw his hands up. “Or call you a dumb cat, or whatever!”

 

“I’m a dream eater.” 

 

“I don’t know what that is!” He growled. He wished he could kill it. All the darkness boiling up in his heart said killing this thing would be a great idea. Why did he have no weapons? Why didn’t his fists work!!! 

 

“It’s...do you really want me to explain?” It should be impossible for some stuffed animal with no real eyes to raise its brow, but Chirithy did a wonderful job. 

 

“Not at all.” Vanitas huffed. “I don’t care what you are. I don’t even really care why you know, Ven.” Light knows his brother had all sorts of weird friends, this was probably just another. “I just want to know why I’m here.”

 

The Chirithy turned to face him, pushing its paws together. “...Say you’re sorry and I’ll tell you.” 

 

“No.”

 

“You can keep walking around than!!!” 

 

Vanitas dragged a hand down his face, groaning. He really had to do it. Or he’d be here forever. Only the thought of that let him swallow his pride even a smidge. “I’m sooorry.” He bit out, not even bothering to hide his mocking tone. “I won’t do it again. Can you tell me now, you dumb cat?”

 

The Chirithy stared at him before sighing. “You know, that’s probably the best I’ll get from you Ve-...Vanitas.” It dropped down to the water with a graceful flourish. “You’re in the final world.” 

 

“The what?” Vanitas said, leaning down a little to get a closer look at it. . “Wait hold on, Final? Like capital F Final? Is this heaven or something?”  

 

“Not really….” It’s oversized head wobbled as it fidgeted. “This is the last world before you pass on. The place in between.” 

 

“Eh? Really.” Vanitas straightened up, shielding his eyes to peer at the sky-sea. He beamed. “Well whoknewit! Fuck yeah! Guess I made it after all!” 

 

“You wwwwwhat!” Chirithy hopped up and down. “Why are you--why are you laughing? V-ven that’s not a very-”

 

“Not Ven.” Vanitas couldn’t even suffer the anger at the things continued dumb mistakes. He put his hands behind his head. “I was really worried for a second there, I thought I might have teleported or something. But I really died, huh? The Final World! How do I pass on, or whatever? What’s on the other side?” 

 

“I d-don’t know?” Chirithy said. “W-why are you so excited about this?”

 

“Cuz my life sort of blows.” Vanitas shrugged, looking up at the sky. “There’s like a zilch chance me and Venny-Venny are ever gonna get back together, because, uh Sora? Man, Xenonorts fucking toast once that guy got involved. I really got nothing better to do then disappear and see if that fucks him over. Him or Ventus really.” 

 

“That’s not….a very nice reason.” Chirithy said, slowly. “So Ventus is…”

 

“Half of my heart. Till Sora took up my spot.” Vanitas sighed, watching the clouds. If he was dead, there really wasn’t much harm in telling the weird cat. Who could it tell? “You said you knew Ventus? I’m all his darkness, the strong part really. “Ventus” is just what got left behind.” 

 

The Chirithy said nothing. It looked at Vanitas with huge eyes, its paw’s hanging limp at it’s side. 

 

Vanitas clucked his tongue, pulling his arms down to glare. “What’s that look for, huh? You better not be looking at me with pity! I’m fine!” He jabbed a finger into the things face. “Venus gets all fucked up over it, but we could just fix ourselves, get the chi-blade and be the strongest thing ever if he wasn’t such a wimp!” 

 

It still said nothing. Vanitas let his hand drop. “Fine, I don’t care. Can you just tell me how to move on? I’m sick of talking to you.”

 

“That’s why you’re here.” It said, in a slow soft voice that made Vanitas swear he would punt it again, given the chance. “You’re half of his heart…. Of course you can’t…”

 

“Can’t what?” He growled, “Can you speak up?” 

 

“You can’t...die..” It said. “Uh, well you’re as close as you can get? Congratulations? But you have something really strong tethering you to the real world. I thought maybe you just had friends who really liked you like that other boy, but Ven, that’s half of your heart over there! You can’t leave without it!” 

 

“Oh I can to!!” He pulled the thing up to eye level again, holding it under its stubby arms. “I spent my whole life chasing after that guy, fuck him! I’m moving on. He doesn’t get this part back!” 

  
  


“Guh!!! I don’t understand what you’re talking about!!” The thing vanished in his hands, reappearing above him. “You’re Ventus, he’s Ventus! You’re both my keyblade wielder! Why are you so mad at him! Are you bullying him! You shouldn’t! It’s bad!!” 

 

“Uh! That’s easy! He sucks! He’s weak! He’s a coward who relies on some stupid friend shit to fight all his battles with. He’s light, and I’m dark! We’re literally supposed to fight!” Vanitas tried to snatch it, growling. “And it’s not bullying!! I’m going to kill him!!”

 

“No! You’re Ven!!” It wiggled it’s arms, shouting back. “You’re just Ven!!” 

 

“You know.” Vanitas didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only person that thinks that.” 

 

He spun on his heel, stomping away. He clenched and unclenched his transparent fists. Stupid. Stupid. 

 

“W-where are you going!!’ He heard the patter of small feet behind him. Chirithy didn’t move very fast as it toddled behind him. 

 

“Stop following me.” He bit out. “I’m leaving. If I can’t die I guess I’ll just. Figure something out. Go back to the darkness. Kill Ventus. Possess Sora or something.” He wasn’t even sure he could do the last one, but it was worth a shot. Worth making trouble over. 

 

“Vanitas….” The Chirithy said behind him. 

 

“What! Gonna tell me I can’t?” He growled, spinning. “I’m not dead right? Strong connection. It’s not like I actually had a body or anything when I was alive. It makes sense. What was there to kill?” 

 

“No...you can…” Chirithy’s fur puffed up a bit. “Leave that is. I don’t know where you’ll go but nothing….is really stopping you. But you shouldn’t--”

 

“Are you gonna stop me?” He cut it off. Beneath the anger, he was actually interested to see if it would. A weird cat dream eater that claimed to know Ventus, but not Ventus. The Ventus before, he assumed. The one he and his brother couldn’t remember. 

 

Vanitas wondered what poor taste he must have had to be friends with cats. Probably the same poor taste that landed him as Xenonort’s apprentice. Ventus the former was really the worst. 

 

The Chirithy paused for a second. It fiddled with the pouch on its chest with nubby paws. 

 

“I won’t.” It said and somehow it made that sound like more of a victory than actually stopping Vanitas would have been. It pissed him off.  “You’re…” It squared it’s shoulders. “I’m supposed to support you! All of you! You shouldn’t wait around here just waiting to die...you should definitely go! No matter what you should move forward!” 

 

It paused. “But maybe don’t do bad things? ….Please?” 

 

“I literally only do bad things.” Vanitas grunted, turning to walk away. He didn’t want to deal with the cat anymore. The horizon stretched ahead but if he focused, Vanitas could feel the tug towards the real world. He followed it. 

 

“T-there’s always time to make a fresh start!” The Chirithy said behind him, it’s voice getting fainter and fainter. “And...I’ll make one to. I’ll…I’ll see you again some day! Both of you!”  

 

_ Literally the stupidest thing alive. _ Vanitas thought, as he felt his mind begin to flicker, his awareness streamlining as he reached.  _ No wonder he  _ _~~we~~ _ _ liked it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a funeee comedy but Vanitas you really are just a sad bastard.
> 
> Anyway I always kind of wondered if there was a reason Chirithy decided to just leave the Final World. I've decided to make the executive decision it's be Vanitas was really annoying and it got worried he wouldn't take care of himself.


End file.
